


Daddy?

by PapaJohnnys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Seokmin and Jaehyun, Implied Sexual Content, Jaehyun is mentioned by texting?, M/M, Mark is mentioned - Freeform, Pre-smut?, Seokmin is mentioned, Swearing, cringey, idk - Freeform, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaJohnnys/pseuds/PapaJohnnys
Summary: Ten asks for some salt.





	Daddy?

**Ten's dorm ; 2:26PM**

 

 "Babe, my parents invited you over for dinner. Up for it?" Ten asks his beloved boyfriend. Johnny looks up from his phone and offers him a small yet kind smile.

 

 "Of course. What time?" Johnny turns his phone off, shoving it inside his pocket, and gives Ten all of his attention. He wraps an arm around his lover's neck and pulls him close, kissing the top of Ten's head, and the former wraps an arm around him.

 

 "Around 5:30pm. Tern is gonna be at her boyfriend's house because they are babysitting his baby cousin so mom wants to have dinner early and then watch a movie or two." Ten says and Johnny hums in agreement. He closes his eyes and softly pecks Ten's head repeatedly. Ten smiles and lifts his head up. "You're so soft today, wow." he says and chuckles at his boyfriend's antics.

 

"Today was boring and tiring, I just wanna cuddle my baby." Johnny says, opening his eyes and stares at Ten. His eyes express adoration and Ten feels his tummy fluttering as if it were the first time he saw Johnny. Johnny perfectly relates.

 

 "I don't oppose." Ten says and then they spent the next hour cuddling and watching a shitty TV show. They didn't really watch it, to be honest, because they were too entertained sharing kisses.

 

**Texting ; 4:57PM**

 

**Papi( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

Do I wear my dark green sweater? 

\- _4:57pm_

 

**Eleven(ᵔᴥᵔ)**

Your birthday suit sounds good.

\- _4:58pm_

 

**Papi( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

Not with your parents in the room. 

\- _4:58pm_

 

**Eleven(ᵔᴥᵔ)**

Wear your blue jeans, white vans and the white button down you use when your black tees are dirty.

\- _4:58pm_

 

**Papi( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

Kk bb!

\- _4:59pm_

 

**Eleven(ᵔᴥᵔ)**

Love you <3

\- _4:59pm_

 

**Papi( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

I obviously love you more. See you later, sk8er!

\- _4:59pm_

 

 Ten smiles at his phone fondly and grabs his car keys. 

 

 'Today has been such a good day.' he thinks and smiles wider.

 

**Ten's home ; 5:18PM**

 

 "When's he getting here, honey?" Ten's mother asks and places another napkin on the nicely set table. Ten looks at the clock on the wall and then at his mom.

 

 "I guess in like ten to fifteen minutes." he says and grabs a water bottle from the fridge. He takes a sip while making his way to the couch where his father was sitting, watching TV and texting. 

 

 "Who you texting?" he asks and his father takes four seconds finishing typing and looks up. His phone instantly vibrates indicating many texts being received and he looks down again, laughing at his friends' comments. 

 

 "Just the boys. We are talking about that clumsy fellow on the news yesterday. Did you see him? The young male who tried-" he laughs loudly and continues, "-stealing twenty bags of chips and two bottles of Coke?" his father keeps laughing while rapidly typing down an answer, probably telling his friends that he told his son, and Ten just stares at him fondly. 

 

 "Silly old man." he comments and his father stops laughing abruptly which causes a coughing fit. Ten starts laughing loudly and his father stares at him, eyes wide and perplexed.

 

 "I'm fifty-six, I'm not old enough to be called _old man_!" he yells and smacks Ten arm. Ten lets out a loud 'ow!' but keeps laughing anyways. 

 

 The two keep joking around until the clock hits 5:27 and the doorbell goes off. 

 

 "I'll get it!" yells Tern and kisses her mom and dad on the forehead. She flips Ten off and blows him a kiss while he just smiles at her. She opens the front door and allows Johnny to enter first, murmuring a 'Hi, Johnny.', and then she quickly runs off. 

 

 Johnny closes the door behind him and takes his shoes off. He takes his jacket off and hangs it inside the small closet.

 

 "Good afternoon, familia!" he slightly shouts and Ten's mom quicky follows and says "Good afternoon, Johnny boy!" and he laughs. Ten is staring at him from the couch with his father cursing at the TV remote next to him. Johnny looks at him and winks. Ten winks back and then Johnny notices that his hopefully in the near future soon-to-be father-in-law is staring at them with an annoyed look. He blushes and quickly looks away. 

 

 "Not to be rude or anything, but you guys are gross." Ten's father says and both boys _and_ mom scoff. 

 

 "Oh, please! We were cheesier when younger!" says Ten's mother. Johnny walks to the dining table and hugs her which ears him a kiss of the cheek. She quickly goes to the stove and checks her Khao Pad, a meal he has grown very familiar with over the course of five years, and she hums in approval when she notices it's done well. 

 

 "Yeah, but these kids are so cheesy they got all the rats in New York excited." Ten's father comments grumpily and Ten groans in response.

 

 "Was that half a dad joke?" Ten asks and gets up from the couch, making his way towards Johnny. His body itched to be close to him and to give him a giant and long lasting hug.

 

 "I love dad jokes."

 

 "Johnny, baby, he likes you enough, don't encourage him."

 

 "Hey, that's mean!"

 

 "I'm glad he does and I do too but I'm being honest here! I adore dad jokes as much as any dad does!" Johnny wraps his arms around Ten from behind and puts his chin on top of the former's head. Ten smacks his forearm and Johnny grins.

 

 "That's gross, Johnny, dad jokes are gross."

 

 "Look at it this way! At least you know who's gonna be called daddy in the future and who's gonna be mommy." his mother offers and Ten blushes. He grips Johnny's forearm and hears him chuckle. 

 

 "Yeah, in the future." Johnny whispers and lets go of Ten. He approaches his common chair and sits down. Ten follows and sits next to him. Both parents sit in front of them and they start digging in. 

 

 "So, Johnny, how's that new part time job you got?" Ten's father asks and Johnny smiles softly at him. It makes him happy, that Ten's parents treat him like family and he's sure Ten feels the same way about his parents.

 

 "It's been quite good. My co-workers are very nice and they guided me through my confusion with how to work with all the machinery." he answers and both parents nod. 

 

 "I used to work at an arcade when in high school and it was quite depressing since I wanted to play games but of course I could not." Ten's mother adds and Ten huffs. Johnny already knows what he's going to say.

 

 "When I stop by they don't let me play unless I pay for the damn tokens! That's so unfair, really..." 

 

 "Ten, nothing about that is unfair."

 

 "Shut up, _John_ , I think whatever I want to think. I just want to play Mario Kart and Star Wars, why can't they lend me at least eight tokens for the two?!" Ten pouts and keeps shoving his mother's fried rice into his mouth. 

 

 "Honey, you're going to choke." his mom says and takes a sip from her cranberry juice. He does the same when he noticed his throat got all stuffy and Johnny chuckles at his silly partner. 

 

 Silence settles in and they eat quietly in peace for some minutes. Ten's father finishes quickly and serves himself more. His mother grins happily knowing her meal tastes delightful enough for her husband to grab a second serve. 

 

 Suddenly, Ten makes a question that will end up being a huge embarrassment for the couple or maybe just for Ten himself.

 

 "Daddy, can you pass the salt?"

 

 Johnny, dumbly, instantly lets himself get carried by his _in the bedroom_ instincts. 

 

 Ten's father, normally, instantly lets himself get carried by his _fatherly_ instincts. 

 

 The comfortable silence turned into an horribly uncomfortable one. Ten's mother didn't notice what happened until she felt the tense atmosphere and looked up to find both Johnny and her husband's hands holding the salt. She chokes and Ten quickly looks at her with a bewildered look on his face. His ears are red and so are Johnny's. Ten's father retreats his hand and grabs his fork.

 

 "Go ahead, Johnny. I'm sure my son meant to ask you while dining with his parents." Ten's dad stares into Johnny's eyes with an empty look on his face, skin pale in agony.

 

 "Answering machine broke." Johnny comments and cringes the instant he says it.

 

 "Dammit, Johnny..." Ten says and rubs his temples as an excuse to hide his face. Ten's mother is just sipping her cranberry juice while Johnny slowly hands him the salt. Ten's father keeps eating until he just stops and looks at Ten.

 

 "Ten, son, I'm proud and I accept you for who you are. I'm so glad you are my son and you know I never try to butt into your decisions and lifestyle. I'm happy you're happy and so is your mother. I'm just gonna ask you this time... to please for the love of God _DO NOT_ let that happen again, I beg." he says calmly but his eyes scream 'I will kill myself.' and Ten feels sorry for his parents.

 

 "I'm so glad Tern is at Ryland's..." Ten's mother mumbles and Johnny whispers a small 'yeah' and the two keep sipping their drinks. Ten is all warm and red and he's pretty sure he's sweating quite a lot from how hot he suddenly got.

 

 "I'm sorry, dad." Ten says and glances at Johnny. He raises his eyebrows indicating that he wants him to say something too.

 

 "Hi, sorry, I'm dad." is all Johnny says and Ten's mother snorts. Johnny tries to control his smile until he couldn't and started laughing along with her. Ten's father glances at his wife and slowly feels a smile creep on his face. He ends up laughing while Ten just stares at his almost finished meal. He warily gets up from his chair and places his plate and cup in the sink after finishing and makes his way to the living room. 

 

 "That was awkward, phew!" he hears his mother say and his father hums cheerily in approval. 

 

 A chair loudly screeches meaning someone got up. In less than thirty seconds, Johnny appears and sits next to him on the couch. 

 

 "I'm sorry I'm such a fool, babe. It was the sexual instincts." Johnny offers a half assed apology with a grin on his face that Ten seriously wants to slap off. He rolls his eyes and leans away from his boyfriend. He grabs his phone and decides to text his dear friend.

 

**Tenor♪( ´θ｀)**

I wanna kill myself! :)

\- _6:49pm_

 

**Jay-Jayಠ_ಠ**

Omg what's wrong

\- _6:50pm_

 

**Tenor♪( ´θ｀)**

Bitch I asked my dad for the salt and Johnny also reached out to fucking grab it and then my dad got all emo and begged me to not let that happen again so!! I apologized and JOHNNY FUCKING MADE A DAD JOKE AND THEY ALL LAUGHED AND I WANNA CRY MYSELF TO SLEEP

\- _6:50pm_

 

**Jay-Jayಠ_ಠ**

Why did Johnny reach out tho

\- _6:50pm_

 

**Jay-Jayಠ_ಠ**

 Oh OOOhOH oh no !

\- _6:50pm_

 

 "Who are you texting?" his annoying and stupid boyfriend asks and Ten glares at him with a small pout. Johnny pokes his lip and Ten looks away.

 

**Tenor♪( ´θ｀)**

Yes oh! Gosh Johnny is actibg all cocky now

\- _6:51pm_

 

**Tenor♪( ´θ｀)**

acting**

\- _6:51pm_

 

**Tenor♪( ´θ｀)**

Jaehyun?

\- _6:53pm_

 

**Tenor♪( ´θ｀)**

Omg Jaehyun don't be a dick

\- _6:54pm_

 

**Jay-Jayಠ_ಠ**

Sorry! Seokminnie was changing his shirt and you know how much a treasure those moments

\- _6:55pm_

 

**Tenor♪( ´θ｀)**

Bitch bye go suck him off I gotta endure the rest of the night

\- _6:55pm_

 

 "Change of plans! Your father and I just got informed that there's a very important neighborhood meeting 'til almost 8:30pm. We'll get going and hopefully you guys find a better way to enjoy the rest of this lovely night. We're so sorry!" Ten's mother says and his father smiles at them. 

 

 The pair put their shoes on and yell their 'love you' 's. Seconds later Johnny and Ten find are alone in the living room. The silence is either comfortable or uncomfortable, you decide based on what point of view you're seeing things. Ten really just wants to sleep for twenty years because the embarrassment is eating him alive and Johnny seriously feels great. 

 

 "Ba-"

 

 "I can't believe you did that!" Ten yells and covers his face. He starts groaning repeatedly and Johnny keeps trying to talk over his boyfriend's unnecessary sounds.

 

 "Ten, it wasn't that bad! They laughed after and now they left and we are alone so we don't have to deal with the real aftermath." Johnny offers and tries taking Ten's hands away from his face. 

 

 "Dammit, _John_. They come home later or did you forget? Ah, this is awful. I totally jinxed the night."

 

 "Aw, baby, don't overthink it. Come on, let's cuddle." Johnny says and makes grabby hands, a big smirk on his handsome face.

 

 Ten really hates his stupid boyfriend and that's why he complied and cuddled him. 

 

 "What a good boy, huh? I love you, baby." he then says and Ten really thinks it's unnecessary. He can feel how this is going to end and he doesn't have the energy for that.

 

 "Stop tempting me, I'm too tired to fuck." Ten says and goes limp on top of Johnny. He feels Johnny's hands creeping up his shirt, rubbing his lower back. He tenses up and resists the huge urge to kiss him. 

 

 "I'm not trying to do anything. You're just thinking way ahead, baby boy." Johnny whispers and the asshole knows what it does to Ten. He then instead of going higher, he slowly goes lower until his hands are right above Ten's ass. 

 

 Ten glances up and makes eye contact with Johnny. Ten licks his bottom lip unconsciously and bites it.

 

 "Now you're just messing with me..." Ten ignores him.

 

 He spreads his legs and puts his knees on each side of Johnny's body. He places his forearms by Johnny's head and leans closer until his lips are brushing against the other's. He softly kisses him, taking his bottom lip between his teeth and sucking. Johnny lets out a content sigh and closes his eyes, hands going high this time and exposing Ten's back even more. Ten puts more pressure into the kiss and Johnny opens his mouth, granting him access. 

 

 Ten stands straight and takes his shirt off, Johnny doing the same by unbuttoning his. Ten leans down again and starts kissing his chest. He leaves a trail of kisses up to Johnny's neck which makes him moan and Ten puts two fingers in his mouth. Johnny instantly starts sucking on them while Ten sucks on his neck. He quickly finds his boyfriend's sweet spot and smirks when Johnny moans once again. He gets closer to his ear and bites his earlobe.

 

 "Daddy, you _know_ I hate being tempted." he whispers and his hot breath makes Johnny feel even more turned on. 

 

 Ten starts grinding against Johnny's bulge and Johnny's hands go straight to Ten's head. He grabs a fistful of hair and tugs. Ten's neck is now exposed so Johnny starts kissing it. Ten lowly moans and grinds a little harder, the jeans causing a pleasant yet annoying friction. Johnny prefers the jeans on the floor instead of on them. Ten's fingers start working on his jeans' button and zipper and Johnny lets go of his hair to work on the other's jeans too. 

 

 Jeans and underwear off, they make their way to Ten's old room.

 

**Ten's home ; 8:42pm**

 

 "We're home!" Ten's mother yells. 

 

 "Upstairs!" Ten yells back. 

 

 After an intense session of some good fuck, they went to his father's office to play Sims 4. Johnny started creating them both plus a little boy who he said was their future son. They named him Mark because Mark is Johnny's favorite cousin and the sweetest boy ever. 

 

 "Oh, hello. What did you guys do when we were gone?" Ten's mother appeares and asks. Johnny stops typing and Ten bites the inside of his cheek. 

 

 "Uh... We went to the backyard and just hung out at the swings. My back hurts a lot now, though." Johnny says and stares at the computer so Ten's mother didn't see his smirk. Ten coughs loudly and then laughs weakly.

 

 "Yeah, those swings really cause pain. My bu- back, uh, hurts a lot too. We should change them." Johnny laughs at Ten's comment and Ten sneakily pinches his bicep. 

 

 "Oh, dear. I'll have to tell your father. I brought some cookies they gave at the meeting, if you guy want. I'll be downstairs!" she then leavs and when her footsteps are no longer at hearing range, Ten smacks Johnny's arm.

 

 "I fucking hate you!"

 

 Johnny just laughs while changing the shitty couch in his new Sims home.

 

**Downstairs ; 8:58pm**

 

 "They totally had sex."

 

 "Honey, what else did you expect?"

 

 "Shut up, I'm still scarred at the fact that my son calls his boyfriend _daddy_." 

 

**Texting ; 10:26pm**

 

**Eleven(ᵔᴥᵔ)**

They told Tern! I hate my life.

\- _10:26pm_

 

**Papi( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

LMAO Did she make fun of you??

\- _10:27pm_

 

**Eleven(ᵔᴥᵔ)**

Ofcs she fucking did

\- _10:27pm_

 

**Papi( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

I bet it's bcs her boyfriend has a lame and weird kink like furry sex or wants to be called Satan in bed.

\- _10:27pm_

 

**Eleven(ᵔᴥᵔ)**

Omg whomst the FUCK would wanna be called Satan during sex??

\- _10:28pm_

 

**Papi( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

Satanists.

\- _10:29pm_

 

**Eleven(ᵔᴥᵔ)**

Oh true

\- _10:29pm_

 

**Eleven(ᵔᴥᵔ)**

Babe, I'm gonna go to sleep. I have an assignment to hand in tomorrow at 6am and then a test at 7am. I LOVE U! <3

\- _10:30pm_

 

**Papi( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

Goodnight, baby. Love you more.♡

\- _10:30pm_

 

 "Do you call him oppa too?"

 

 "Shut the fuck up, Tern!"

 

 "I wouldn't be surprised."

 

 "Oh my god, mom!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write this shit, man. 
> 
> Excuse any grammatical errors or shitty sentences. English isn't my first language. Also, excuse my shitty attempt at pre-smut! I can't write smut for shit and that's why I just left it at that. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. ：）


End file.
